Demanding
by BitShortForAStormtrooper
Summary: One-shot smut of you know who. Takes place post ROTJ. First M-rated I've posted- constructive criticism appreciated (read: begged for)


AUTHOR NOTE: This is my 1st M-Rated fanfic, abeit a short and not overly M-rated one... I finally gathered my courage and did it. Set post ROTJ, around Shadows Of Mindor time. Don't ask about the title- if anyone can think of a better one, I'd be very happy to accept it. As usual, everything belongs to George Lucas, the lucky guy.

**Demanding**

Leia was sat on his bunk, brushing her hair.

Loose from the complicated style that it had been tied up in all day, the chestnut waves hung down to her waist, perfect even before she ran the comb through it.

Han stood silently in the doorway, watching her. Her slim figure was easily one of the most beautiful Han had ever seen, and especially so now, clad as it was in bra and sweat pants. She still hadn't seen him. Normally, he would've walked straight into the room, but now he hesitated. He just wanted to watch her for a moment, and ask himself how he'd ended up with such a woman.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said softly, not wanting to scare her.

She turned, her face glowing with the same gentle light he'd loved for so long. "How long have you been here?" she smiled.

Taking that as an invitation, Han came and sat down behind her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, nuzzle his face into it, inhale its scent and kiss her until he couldn't anymore. Instead he ran his hand across the porcelain skin of her back, and brushed his cheek against hers. They sat like this for a while, before Leia finally commented, "This is uncharacteristically romantic of you."

"You think I can't be romantic?" he asked.

"Isn't that kind of what I just said?"

Shrugging, Han lay back on the bed. He knew he didn't deserve her- knew he _definitely_ shouldn't be looking up at her bare back right now- but he thanked every single god that she'd fallen for him. He grinned to himself. "Come here."

"Oh, no, I'm worried now," she joked. "I've annoyed you."

"Yeah, you have," he agreed.

She laughed and lowered her lips to his. Han was surprised at the passion of the kiss, especially on Leia's part, but he wasn't going to complain- he brought her down onto him, his fervour growing. As her tongue brushed against his, he wrapped his hands in her hair and felt himself harden against her. Trembling now, both of them, they both deepened the kiss, unable to control themselves. Leia moaned in pleasure. Forgetting himself, at least momentarily, Han lowered his hands to her back and moved to undo her bra… until he remembered.

Almost reluctantly, he drew away; just marginally, so their breath, hot and heavy, still danced across each others' lips.

"Gods, Leia, you're killin' me."

And then she undid his belt and slid her hands under his shirt.

"Leiaaa…" he groaned, as she leant in to kiss his neck.

"What?" she drew back, fire burning in her eyes.

"We can't. I…"

He wanted to- desperately- but there was barely an hour until the senate meeting, which he and Leia were expected to attend. And he knew how long it took her to get ready, and the fact that Mon Mothma would almost definitely want them there early...

Shaking her head, Leia guided his hands back to her bra clasp. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, she replied, "To hell with that."

Damn the senate. Cautiously exhaling, Han nodded and offered her a grin. "Yeah."

Within moments, they'd finished undressing each other and were together again, the heat and passion between them continuing to build to almost unbearable levels. Han drove his hips to Leia's, evoking a soft gasp from her when they melded together.

Little was going through Han's mind, other than her name, which currently sounded so perfect, so _right_, that he didn't want to be thinking anything else. Right now, in this moment, there were only the two of them, and he realised that this time it was different. The feelings he had were not only wanting this woman, wanting to sleep with her, but love. It was more intense than his normal love for Leia, more intense than he felt when he normally made love to a woman. He wanted, adored and cared for every inch of her, and as he felt the two of them climaxing he realised how much he wanted to be with her.

The small hand on his shoulder gripped tightly- Leia moaned his name as she went over the edge. Almost instantly, Han followed and fell down onto the bed with her.

For a full minute, they lay there gasping, sweat glistening on their skin. Then Han smiled and stroked her wet hair back from her forehead. "You're adorable, you know that?"

She laughed. "Says you, the one who didn't want us to in the first place."

Han leant forward and kissed her gently. "You're going to be the death of me, sweetheart."

"But you love me anyway," she prompted, laying her head on his chest. "Want to go again?"

He gave a wistful sigh. Wish I could," he inhaled, allowing Leia's signature scent to wash over him. "You're gonna have to pace yourself. I'm not as good as I used to be."

"Too bad for me, then," she replied quietly. Then she laughed. "Bet I'm pretty demanding, huh?"

"Yeah," Han kissed the top of her head. "Doesn't stop me from loving you, though."

"I know." She laid her hand on his chest, and Han covered it with his own.

They lay like that, comfortable in each other's embrace, for a long, long time.

* * *

So, what did you think? You see the box and the button below? I'm begging you to click it.


End file.
